


Her Scent of Magnolias

by Afeni



Series: She and I [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afeni/pseuds/Afeni
Summary: Tifa and Aerith have fallen from Don Corneo's trap into the sewer along with Cloud. The group will not be able to proceed until the broken water pump is repaired. While Cloud stays to monitor the meters, Tifa and Aerith have a moment to chat alone. Story is part 2 of She and I series.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart
Series: She and I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Her Scent of Magnolias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hän tuoksui magnolioille](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749280) by Afeni. 



> The scene of the Final Fantasy VII Remake, where Tifa and Aerith repairing a water pump in a sewer, was more boring than I could have expected. It would have been a great opportunity for a conversation between them when Cloud was not there to get in a way. 
> 
> This is translation of the Finnish fic I wrote in spring 2020. If you are a Finn, I highly recommend that you read the original.

It is kind of funny how Cloud stares as Tifa announces that women can do the pump repair and he can meanwhile monitor the gauges. I could not help but smile. No doubt Cloud is used to being the hero and feels obligated to take care of everything. When I remember how Tifa and I had just saved him from falling into the sewage, laughter bubbles from my lips. I get it swallowed and hurry after Tifa back to the side of the drain.

Tifa's hips sway at the pace of her steps. The fabric of the black miniskirt is stiff and does not actually follow the movements but emphasizes her curvy body in just the right way. I would never dress that way, but it is hard to take my eyes off Tifa.

I do not remember having looked at her this way back then. Now she is capturing my eyes time and time again. I am not sure if that is good. I should not. I should focus only on the essentials, but I can do nothing for my wandering gaze and heart rate. That heartbeat was supposed to belong to only one person. Will I ever learn? And how many opportunities do I have?

“Living in slums has taught a lot,” Tifa says, squatting in front of a malfunctioning pump.

I stand a little distance away. I cannot be much of help; it would have been more useful if I had stayed to monitor the metrics. Tifa’s fingers run along the mechanisms of the pump as if she were an experienced plumber. The same fingers were very warm when they grabbed me earlier.

_Crossing dirty splashing water along mere floating tiles did not directly feel like a good idea. However, Cloud got over without difficulty, and the trick went smoothly for Tifa as well. I half envied the physical ability of both._

_I set off. The tiles rocked beneath me, but I got ahead. I swayed, wavered, I accelerated my pace. I already felt the tiles prune from under me. I plunged forward and could imagine how the stinking water would hit me._

_Just then, Tifa grabbed my arm and snatched. I kicked the raft with my feet. Maybe I jumped or maybe I just fell, I do not even know. The next moment I collided directly against Tifa, and her arms wrapped around me. Tifa smelled of magnolias and was softer than she looked. As I straightened up, anxiety narrowed her eyes._

“May I ask…” Tifa starts and turns to look at me. There is a slightly reddish tinge to her brown eyes, I notice now. Anyway, I should have remembered it, but the details are surprisingly vague. They seem to flag out of my grip, especially if I intentionally try to grab them. I know how things should be, but at the same time I still forget. It is exceedingly difficult to explain.

“Of course,” I answer before I have time to drown in my own mind.

“How did you and Cloud really meet?”

He is a special person of Tifa. The one Tifa lied about when we last met. This time I am not pointing out a lie but telling an absurd story of how a handsome young man fell through the roof of a church. I omit the most absurd detail; it was not the first time. I still remember that time when the same thing happened, and I lost my heart. I knew so little back then; I was ready to give all away for just one blue gaze. Or one more. I should not have surrendered that way, but I cannot help but think of all the past moments that wrapped our destinies together. Without them I would not be who I am now.

There is something in Tifa's gaze that I cannot read. She closes me off and sinks somewhere far away. I squat next to her.

“Can I help with the pump somehow?” I ask.

Tifa smiles and the light comes on in her eyes again. Her nose twitches, and a smile reaches all the way to the gaze. Sewer hiking has tainted her careful makeup, but I can hardly look fresher myself. Even with the smeared eyeshadow, her lashes frame her eyes like petals the center of a flower.

“Push that lever down, and I’m trying to get this in place. When I say, lift the lever back up,” Tifa replies.

I work as directed, and Tifa continues to work on her own. Her hands move as if they were born for such tasks, but I have seen them under different actions. Tifa does not hesitate to defend herself. She is strong in a way I will never be able to be.

“Did you tell Cloud that we had met before?” Tifa continues the conversation.

I shake my head.

“Me neither.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. It did not seem appropriate. It's almost as if he shouldn't know it.”

I look behind us. I do not see Cloud who stayed back to observe the vibration of the gauge needles. I think Tifa is right. Cloud is not supposed to know about our encounter because it was not supposed to happen. Something has sprained, and I want to make that sprain worse. Is this the path I should choose?

“Now push it down,” Tifa says.

I grab the lever firmly and forcibly twist it down. Tifa sighs and shakes her head. Crank the lever up again. Tifa changes places and her side presses against my leg. She is warm even though the sewer is coolly humid. I smell the scent of one perfume, I recognize magnolia, even though this scent has been produced industrially. I wish I could one day grow magnolias in my garden.

Tifa's side rubs against my leg. Her bare skin between the top and the skirt. She falls to her knees and presses her head against the pump she is trying to fix. Her hand disappears inside of the pump at the same moment as our gazes’ glue together. Nutty. Her gaze is nutty. Warm and attractive but safe. There is stability in Tifa that is lacking in my own life. Where I live in constant cross-water and in danger of being caught in the wrong course, Tifa has grown stable roots. Of course, the roots can also be cut and crushed, but there is something charming about that stability.

The pump carries a metallic buckle.

“Now!” Tifa exclaims and jerks her hand away from inside the device.

I push with all my strength, and the lever presses down. My grip slips. I try to support the position by moving my legs, but the floor of the drain is slimy, and my shoes slip. I fall to my knees and stumble upon Tifa who grabs me. Our faces are almost stuck together, but she pushes me into a better position.

“Oops, I didn’t realize that lever is so stiff,” Tifa says.

I laugh and wrap my hair straightening around my fingers. “I'm just not very strong.”

“There are many kinds of strength.”

I squeeze my fingers around Tifa's biceps. Gently but firmly, so that my grip will certainly not slip. Tifa's eyes widen as she looks at me. I open my mouth, but just at that moment, the sewer around us is crackling. The world breaks down into strands and re-forms.

_Tifa smiles and fireworks crackle behind the window. Our environment swings, the sky curves above us, and we move slowly upward. Numerous amusement rides, a theater, a chocobo arena are left under… I do not see them, I just see Tifa._

_I extend my hand towards Tifa, and at that very moment everything is distorted and fragmented. Everything disappears…_

“Aerith?” Tifa asks. Her hand lands on my cheek.

I blink my eyes. The sight is gone and evaporates farther and farther. I'm no longer sure what I saw. Was it past or future? Was it something that happened to me a long time ago or did it happen to someone else? I do not know. Everything is twisted into one big ball with no beginning and no end, just an endless journey. I know I should know more, but my memories are stuck in the depths of the ball.

“Is everything okay?” Tifa asks, and I nod.

“Yes. I'm only tired.”

“I’m not surprised. This has been quite a night and it is not even over yet.”

Tifa grabs me by the shoulders and strives to stand up. The area between the socks and the skirt flashes past my eyes, and I almost raise my hand. At the last minute, I stop myself. Tifa's hand appears in front of me. I grab it and let her drag me to my feet.

“Cloud is probably already waiting impatiently,” Tifa says and smiles.

I respond with a smile and a nod. When I let go of Tifa’s hand, her fingers swipe my palm.

I definitely need to get magnolias for my garden. Maybe next time.


End file.
